Believe
by Mettlei
Summary: This is for Hidan. A very sweet story, too sweet probably. About how they met and how things proceeded. They are very out of character. AU. Graphic Yaoi. Hidan/Deidara.


_An: this is a love story, a naughty one... but still a love story. *sighs* I will never ever write something as sweet as this anymore... I dislike this, but someone said it is readable, so here it is. Also it is poorly edited because I'm running out of time._

_Warnings: Graphic Yaoi. AU. Intentional OOC-ness (really, really they are completely out of character)._

_...Believe..._

Deidara had met the Jashinist a year ago when he was sixteen while Hidan was nineteen, it had turned out...awkward.

_..._

_Deidara sighed collecting his sketches and paintbrushes when the art class was over, his eyes fell on the platinum haired new guy that had simply popped up out of the blue as a new student. _

_Deidara scowled, he hadn't talked with the guy yet and he didn't plan to, the guy seemed simply loud and... and... rude. Didn't matter that the same guy had a perfect and alluring appearance, platinum coloured hair that reached to the shoulders and were combed back neatly, violet kind of purplish pinkish eyes, those eyes were kind of sad looking but the grey eyebrows seemed to always fix that, athletic and masculine yet lean, the skin pale. And just for the record Deidara liked the name... Hidan._

_He walked outside and started walking for his house as usual, it was only ten minutes to walk or so and it was a sunny day, he was dressed in his usual blue worn out jeans with black sneakers and a sky blue shirt which as his mother had told him was too tight, he ignored her, he hated baggy clothes._

_He flinched and the bag he was holding went flying when a strong hand grabbed his arm and turned him around nearly brutally, he was about to start yelling 'murder' but then he saw it was Hidan._

"_H-hey, hm..." he blurted out already starting to feel awkward, the violet eyes looked him over from head to toe, when they met with his blue orbs the guy smiled or grinned somewhat freakishly, psychotically._

"_Hey I'm Hidan, want to hang out with me?"_

_Deidara stared... and stared and the guy kept grinning while he gapped his mouth lamely._

"_I... you...don't even know me, hm." he choked out picking up his bag and restarting to walk for his home. Hidan was right next to him, still grinning._

"_Well, I know that, I know your name though, Deidara... and I didn't mean hang out like listen to music and shit... I mean... come out with me...on a date."_

_Hearing that Deidara stopped abruptly and turned to face Hidan. _

_staring he wondered did he really looked so much like a girl, he realised his long, blonde hair led people to think that he's a girl and he realised his delicate body led to the same thoughts and his blue eyes with the long black eyelashes did the same too...but ahem... he had no boobies... absolutely no boobies._

_Hidan still grinning tempted him to just run off, but he took his courage. "I'm a ...guy, hm. And how do you know my name?" _

_Hidan then laughed, brightly._

"_I asked for your name to...err what was his name... Sasori, yeah I asked Sasori. Oh and I do know you're a guy, so... can I kiss you?"_

_Deidara was gasping and stepping back unconsciously till his back connected with the fence on the side of the pavement, he was sure his blue eyes will pop out and roll down the road. His body was reacting somewhat dumbly on those words, he paled and then blushed furiously trying to ignore his heart trying to break his ribs._

_He shook his head in denial not sure what exactly he was denying, he was aware that he maybe liked guys more than girls, but by all means he was sixteen and he wasn't sure about anything at this age. truth be told he simply freaked out... totally freaked out._

_The fact that Hidan older than him and so straight forward scared him shitless. That's why he shook his head dumbly and then almost maniacally when Hidan scowled looking almost disappointed._

_Deidara said the stupidest thing one could say if he wanted for someone to believe he's not into guys._

"_You're... I don't... even know you, hm."_

_Even though he kept blushing like a school girl Hidan laughed it off and informed him that they will fucking change that then._

_..._

And since that day, they had been fixing it.

Hidan trying to get in his pants and Deidara trying to keep Hidan out of his pants. A month after their first meeting Hidan had once more asked him is he ready and does he know him good enough yet.

By then Deidara knew he liked Hidan, oh yes he did.

But one thing hadn't changed Deidara was still scared of Hidan he was scared of Hidan's roughness and he was scared because Hidan was older than him and he suspected that the guy long since wasn't a virgin. so through his confusion he had shook his head in denial, it all ended with Hidan scowling and calming him assuring him that he won't ask anything again.

That's how it had settled down between them, Hidan had said he won't bother Deidara with such questions and to Deidara's dismay ... Hidan kept to it.

Now when he thought back he wished he hadn't been so shy, he wished Hidan had popped in his life a bit later.

...

Hidan's birthday was coming up and Deidara didn't know what to get, sitting by his desk surfing the net lazily, he scowled.

It was ironic... the way they met and the way he had _fallen_.

But he couldn't bring it up when Hidan more or less acted like he has forgotten about liking him that way. Deidara realised it's his own fault for turning the guy down but.

And honestly he was sure that even if he hadn't been into guys spending his days with Hidan had turned him into gay anyway, the guy simply had a charm... and Hidan loving to walk around shirtless didn't help, he wondered didn't Hidan really notice him drooling, because he sure was drooling.

In the corners of his mind he realised it would be stupid of him to hope that all this time Hidan was kind of waiting for him to come around, he knew Hidan had had few guys but the funny thing was that he being Hidan's friend never even as much as got introduced with those guys, when he had asked Hidan why, the Jashinist laughed and then scowled widely, Deidara knew he shouldn't have asked by the deep line that formed in Hidan's forehead.

He was informed that he doesn't need to know guys that Hidan is fucking because fucking was all there was to it. Deidara tried his very best to keep cool hearing that, trying not to be jealous, that's how he was enlightened that Hidan is moving on... that was half a year ago.

_But_... it wasn't like he was stupid, he saw those violet eyes on himself, he was well aware that even if Hidan had discarded the idea to be with him, the idea to get in his pants was still there... and Hidan still kept saying odd things time to time.

When it came to him... Hidan and him already were a couple, a couple that didn't engage in sexual relationship because that was the only thing missing.

Everything else was there, caring, understanding and even some manly cuddling time to time. He had received his first cuddling from the otherwise rough guy when he was worried sick about something that he couldn't recall anymore. Hidan had hugged him, dragged him in the bed causing him to squeak In fear for his virginity but Hidan just told him to shut the fuck up and then he was in those strong arms, wishing he could just stay there.

Having had the taste of that he carried out his evil plan time after time to feel those strong arms around him again, and it wasn't entirely hard, he just had to push his lower lip back in a pout and he was already there grinning on the broad shoulder of his friend.

In cases when it didn't work he added cute puppy eyes, then he succeeded for all hundred percent sometimes even getting bonuses like Hidan's hand stroking his back going dangerously close to his ass, or Hidan's lip pressing lightly on his neck calling him an idiot or something, didn't matter he knew Hidan doesn't mean it.

...

He flinched in his chair hearing two knocks on his door, he was so into his daydreaming and memories that he forgot that he's waiting for the same Hidan.

And the same Hidan walked in grinning the same old psychotic grin of his. Funny how that had grown on him.

"Hey Dei. I didn't say anything but I think your mom downstairs is right now in the process of baking a cake." Hidan said and sat down on the bed behind his back. He whined turning his chair around till he was facing Hidan and their knees were touching. He crossed his legs, smirking inwardly when the violet eyes slid over them.

"I told her not to, hm." he said and threw his head back closing his eyes mostly not to see the damn sex-god on his bed looking all self confident and smirking as if knowing what was on his mind.

"It is all unnecessary, it is just another stupid day."

"Oh shut up, Hidan. the day you was born can't be just another stupid day, hm."

"Yeah, I know you can't live without me."

Deidara felt his betraying cheeks flare up, he closed his eyes refusing to open them, Hidan's tone was joking, but he thought they both knew it's the truth.

He turned his chair when he heard another knock on the door, they opened revealing his mother with a laundry basket.

"Deidara honey, did you think about what I said?" his mom asked going for his drawers to fill them up with fresh and clean clothes, he noticed Hidan's violet eyes narrow at him.

"Yea I did, no I won't, hm." he simply said ignoring the way Hidan was now boring holes in his skull.

The thing was... his mother absolutely loved Hidan. She had no problems with her son having a best buddy older than him and she had no objections that they almost lived together, but his mom had asked him to invite some other of their friends for the birthday, little did she know that Deidara didn't want anyone else... just Hidan.

His mother turned and eyed him suspiciously, for no reason his cheeks flared up, he really hoped his mother can't sense what exactly he wanted from the guy half laying on his bed looking like a model, he was sure even his mother thought Hidan is too fucking sexy for his own good.

"And why not? Sure you have few other people..."

Deidara cursed inwardly at his mother... it wasn't his plan to let Hidan know that he was absolutely crazed by the guy. And yes, with the corner of his eye he saw Hidan smirk. Hidan was such a _tease_.

"Aww... are you trying to separate me from him, kind lady?" Hidan said and Deidara with his jaw hanging down was about to faint or at least cover up his red face noticing Hidan grin at his mother a bit too teasingly.

To his great horror his mother laughed brightly and even as much as dared to brush Hidan's platinum hair to which Hidan grinned wider. Deidara knew that self satisfied grin, it was on those perfect lips when the Jashinist knew somebody likes him, Hidan grinned the same way when Deidara was pissed and yelling at Hidan that he's a retard and all such stuff. He knew by now that to be angry at Hidan was impossible, that grin always killed the anger...

"Why would I want that Hidan, with you... he's safe."

And with that said his mother left the room.

Deidara just had to peak at his best friends grin to groan and burry his face in his hands to hide. Stupid mom... for saying such things.

He groaned louder when he felt Hidan's hands on his shoulders, he knew there would be teasing after this.

"Heard that, Dei... you're _safe_ with me."

"Shut up, hm." he growled in his hands refusing to take them off till his blush would fade away.

"Ah Dei don't be shy. I know you're blushing anyway so you might as well take your hands off of your face."

Damn Hidan... and he be damned himself if he believed that Hidan didn't have hots for him anymore. It was obvious.

He took his hands away from his face ignoring the fact that he probably looked like a blushed virgin, which he was, he narrowed his blue eyes at Hidan.

"Why do you always make me blush, hm." he turned his chair away to face his pc again, a surprised yelp escaping him when the chair spun back, Hidan's doing, that one.

His jaw was hanging somewhere in his lap and he was too surprised to react in any other way than squeak as his legs were spread by Hidan's hands on his knees and Hidan was kneeling on the floor between them. Frozen he gasped for air, Hidan pulled his face downwards and their lips brushed together faintly.

"...Because you _know_ I still like you and I'm _still_ waiting." Hidan whispered lowly making him shiver and close his eyes, oh he did want to feel those lips properly, he even leaned down some more but Hidan pulled back, stood up and then grinned as if nothing had ever happened.

"Right, I'll be going I'll meet ya tomorrow."

And Hidan was gone... leaving him shaking and shivering and hardening. The touch of Hidan's lips lingered and he liked it, he could hardly believe it just happened and why the hell Hidan didn't kiss him, couldn't his best friend feel he's more than just willing.

Hidan was still waiting and he himself was now anticipating. It was time for him to let Hidan know.

...

When he opened his eyes next morning he groaned. He had dreamed lively about Hidan, most probably because he had spent two good hours last night trying to chase away thoughts.

Unsurprisingly he was sporting a morning erection. His groan grew louder when he tried to suffocate himself in the pillows, turning on his stomach, rubbing the hard sensitive organ on the bed.

Peaking at his alarm clock he groaned again, already eleven, at least it was Saturday, still on his stomach he led his hand down moaning softly when rubbing the hard erection relieved some pressure and it just felt too good.

Just when he was about to push his hand into his briefs and start imagining Hidan doing naughty things to him, like...very naughty things, with him moaning and panting and with Hidan...manhandling him, there was a knock on his door, it made him gasp, turn and sit straight up, hugging his pillow in his lap in the process.

"Nice hair, Dei." Hidan chuckled walking into his room.

Enter the world of blushing.

His hand moved to smooth down his hair, the other was holding the pillow in death grip and he wondered how he could get out of the bed and to the bathroom without Hidan noticing a tent in his _briefs_.

"Didn't know you'll be here so early, hm." He croaked, deciding that the right thing to do was stay in the bed and think about old decaying people getting eaten by worms to get his soldier down.

"Well here I am, get up we're going for the town..." Hidan said just standing in the middle of the room with the hands behind the back and watching him, smirking. Damn it.

"Town? Why... I just woke up, hm." he murmured rubbing his face and avoiding the purple eyes for a reason... his soldier had deflated greatly and kept doing it, thanks to the- Decaying people... bleeding babies...disfigured puppies.

"Fine, lazy ass we can stay here if you want, there's nothing nicer than to be bored, eh? _Get up._"

Smirking about the fact that it was safe now to really get out of the bed he did, he pushed the covers off and stood up now stroking his blonde hair down with both hands.

Now when his blood was flowing to his brain as it should he remember what day it was. So he lifted himself on his tiptoes and threw his arms around his friend's broad shoulders pressing against the trim body, behind Hidan's back he grinned when his best friend's hands were stroking his back brushing his vest up in the process.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, where's my present?"

Deidara snorted. "Impatient much?"

"Yes, by the way I always liked that mirror on your closet."

Deidara squeaked and run for the bathroom hearing Hidan chuckle.

The mirror was behind him when he was hugging Hidan and as said before he was in briefs and Hidan did brush his shirt up exposing a share of his back and brief clad ass.

When he came back after a quick shower, he run straight for his built in closet to dress up, hearing his best friend chuckle. Hidan surely took this all light hearted and Deidara was sure it was one of Hidan's best qualities. There maybe were awkward moments with Hidan but Hidan somehow always took everything lightly. It was a blessing, because when it came to him it seemed he can't take anything lightly.

He chose something he had never wore before... actually his mind was on one certain demon god follower when he dressed up, grinning naughty he put on white tight pants, no underwear and a tiny little light blue shirt with long sleeves, he left the bottom two buttons open showing off his little belly button, he also left the top two undone showing off the hollow of his neck. Hoping that Hidan's heart will skip a beat at least.

That's how he came out of his closet and went straight to Hidan who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He stopped in the middle of the room.

Hidan's jaw was hanging down, the violet eyes staring at his hips and his exposed belly button and then at his chest, he smirked inwardly.

Deidara decided to act like he didn't notice anything, he went for his drawers kneeling down and bending forward sticking his backside in the air, rummaging through his stuff pulling out a pair of socks.

Oh, but he did hear his gay friend suck in a harsh breath and he was ready to bet his soul that the purplish eyes were on his ass and he would just love to wriggle his ass but he was a bit too scared of getting raped on the spot so he sat on the carpet and turned to face Hidan while he started to pull his socks on one by one.

Hidan just sat there watching him with dumb face, breathing heavily.

"So Hidan, what are we going to do in the town, hm?" he asked standing up and brushing imaginary dust off of his ass making sure some 'innocent' smacking sounds were heard.

Hidan coughed, the violet eyes locked with his blue ones he almost thought he overdid it , Hidan looked ready to lunge for him.

"Anything you want." Hidan said and Deidara smiled, Hidan sounded so...bothered, and he was so tempted to look at his friend's crotch in case something was... up.

He resisted because Hidan would surely notice it and realise that he's playing it up, but then again there was a possibility that Hidan already had realised.

He was planning to do a lot of touching today and Hidan better be ready for that kind of present.

"Uh no, it is your day not mine, hm."

"Let's just go and see what happens when we get there." Hidan said with determination to start the day and stood up, Deidara followed suit grabbing his cell from his desk headed for the door.

Hidan stood in the door frame as he walked out and then Hidan... slapped his ass. He jumped and turned around with his mouth parted in shock but Hidan just cocked the grey eyebrow and gave him a full blown grin.

"You _were_ asking for it."

He had to agree with that so he just stuck his tongue out at Hidan that way confirming that he really was asking for it with his behaviour and in that way confirming that he really didn't mind... even though he was sure Hidan noticed that anyway.

...

The day turned out fun, heaps of fun and when it was around seven o'clock they barged back in the house, Deidara pretty drunk because his demon slash friend had forced him to have too much of some liquid stuff, Hidan could force him to anything so it would seem.

Swaying on his legs he went for the kitchen where his mom was with the cake.

"Happy birthday!" she called and then they spent almost an hour eating the cake and Hidan almost fell off of the kitchen chair laughing when Deidara's mom forced them to have champagne, waving them off when they admitted that they had a good share of it already in the town.

Deidara now feeling his head spinning tried to find an excuse to get away from his mom's company and stay with just the sex god... yes, he really, really wanted it. And he was also sure he was very much drunk.

"Mom...Can me and Hidan... go, hm... because, hm...I want to... yeah." he blurted, blushing when his mom smirked surely about his tipsy state and he was rather embarrassed because his mom had never seen him like that and Hidan hadn't either because he didn't enjoy drinking as such so this was the first time and more than that... his mom was at fault for forcing him drink the champagne and that thought was rather disturbing... noticing Hidan grin at him constantly, didn't help.

"Stop staring at me you both, hm. I'm not so drunk that I don't realize what I'm saying, hm..." he said importantly. Hidan laughing excused himself for the toilet leaving him with his mom.

His blue eyes met with the same colour eyes of his mom's, he smiled somewhat dreamy his mom returned the smile.

"Well honey, I'll be going to my room... you two have fun... enjoy yourselves and take the champagne with you." his mom urged helping him stand pressing the bottle in his hands and led him for his room, when he turned trying to say that he will wait when Hidan comes back he was shushed and his mother assured that she would tell Hidan where to find him so he went in his room drinking the champagne getting some on his blue shirt.

When he had settled down on his bed in some magical way managing to turn on the music on his pc he continued drowning his brain in the sparkling liquid wondering what was taking Hidan so long. Being dead sure that an eternity has passed he huffed standing up from the bed wondering why the walls were moving so funnily.

He managed to get to the door right when they opened revealing his best friend, crush and obsession, he smiled widely showing off his white teeth and then fell right on his ass on the floor even though Hidan tried to grab him.

Hidan laughed crouching beside him and grabbing him under his armpits lifting him up on his feet again leading him straight for the bed.

"Hidan..." he whispered and felt his friend stop in the tracks waiting for him to continue.

His heart raced, his breathing quickened and his mouth flooded when he put his hand on Hidan's cheek kind of cupping it and then he slowly leaned in till he felt the soft lips brush on his plump ones, taking his courage he kissed his best friend taking the upper lip between his, putting pressure on it, he felt Hidan shiver and he himself was so scared, even if he knew Hidan liked him, somehow he still feared rejection.

The kiss was short and he didn't wait till Hidan would respond to it he pulled back keeping his lips a hair away waiting what his friends reaction would be.

The violet eyes popped open and instantly narrowed at him as if he would be something like an evil angel with a nasty plan. He didn't expect _that_ kind of reaction.

"Right Dei..." he was put down on the bed, when Hidan tried to stand up straight again he didn't let the guy simply locking his arms tightly around the neck.

"Believe me, Dei... I would just love to use and abuse your drunken state, but I really..." Hidan paused just to break away from him and sit on the edge of the bed facing the wall as if it would be easier to talk without eye contact. "I don't think you would appreciate it waking up tomorrow." Hidan finished and Deidara then realised what Hidan thought about his initiative.

Well it was true partly, if he would be sober he probably wouldn't dare to do what he just did, but the tipsiness was more like a boost of courage and not a _reason_ for his wanting.

He crawled on Hidan's lap... properly, with his legs at each side bent and his arms around Hidan's neck with their faces close.

Hidan was looking at him and chewing on his lower lip.

Deidara had the urge to smirk about it, he thought Hidan really, really wanted to use and abuse all of his states. The guy almost looked in physical pain, Hidan groaned large hands landed on his hips squeezing lightly.

He brushed his lips on Hidan's lightly, glad that Hidan didn't pull away.

He wouldn't admit what he felt towards Hidan... that would be too much and Hidan being his best friend would figure it out from his actions.

"Are you really going to... turn me down, hm?" he asked his lips moving to Hidan's ear, he breathed his hot breath on it when he felt the hands squeeze his hips harsher, that squeezing and Hidan's scent already was making him harden faster than he would like, soon his friend would feel it. Hidan gasped when he took the fleshy part of the ear between his lips sucking gently.

Pulling back he smiled, Hidan's eyes were hungry, he knew its lust in those eyes, his smile grew, for god's sake they were friends and he loved the way he finally didn't feel all shy and scared shitless, simply because he could see and feel under his ass that Hidan did want him.

"You want that _cherry_ or not, hm?" he asked in the most naughty voice he could muster holding back a giggle to make his question just that better he grinded his ass on the bump under it.

And really it seemed Hidan didn't need more encouragement and initiative, his friend growled like an animal and one strong hand fisted his golden locks smacking their lips together.

so this was how a real kiss felt like, Hidan was demanding and kind of rough in his moves, but dear god he loved it, loved the hot tongue breaking through his lips and into his mouth pushing firmly on his own tongue the slick contact made his fingers twitch and find silver coloured soft hair.

His fingers kept curling in that hair as Hidan kept playing with his tongue, he didn't even care when he felt their combined drool leak out of the corner of his mouth, this felt too good and when Hidan stroked his sides with both hands all the way down to his hips sneaking the hands under his shirt just to touch him all the way up to his shoulder blades. The touch made him lean into it as much as he could, those strong hands felt good... Hidan felt good.

They parted and he gasped for air, their faces close as he watched Hidan's eyes, he could clearly feel something rock hard and large pressing against his own hardness the want to rock his hips into it was almost irresistible.

He gasped when Hidan's hands, the both of them grasped his ass cheeks firmly and squeezed, Hidan growled and just when he was about to say something about Hidan being naughty, Hidan spanked him with both hands and rocked his hips forward with the strong hands, he moaned when their erections grinded against each other and his eyes closed, his lips parted as he clutched on Hidan's shoulders now grinding himself unto the hardness just to repeat the lovely feeling, all thoughts about scolding Hidan forgotten, who was he kidding anyway, he loved to be manhandled by his friend.

Hidan lips brushed on his parted ones and he could feel that Hidan wasn't breathing very steadily either as the hands kept abusing his ass cheeks through the white pants.

"Oh yes Dei, this cherry is _mine_." Hidan stated and Deidara shivered when Hidan's finger traced his ass crack through his pants, that touch was so intimate, it made him blush and his body felt all tingly. He fidgeted unable to get comfortable because of the constantly growing need.

He thought he couldn't possibly blush any harder but when Hidan pulled him back holding him with the strong hands on his arms he did blush harder and started to chew his lips as the violet eyes scrutinized his face and then everything else stopping at his crotch where he was sure his erection made a bump in his pants.

The violet eyes travelled back to his blue orbs.

"I've wanted this for so long Dei that I'm almost scared to fuck it up."

The confession surprised him and it did take away a great deal of his shyness, good to know Hidan was human too and felt a bit scared as well.

"Don't worry, we got all night for you to get me good and deflowered." he loved to point out his virginity while with anyone else he would feel shy about it. The truth was he could see that the fact that he was a virgin thrilled Hidan... of course it did. The violet eyes sparkled.

"You're the fucking sweetest and kinkiest looking guy." Hidan breathed standing up suddenly, making his legs lock around the manly hips, his arms tightened around Hidan's neck and he couldn't help but whimper softly when their arousals pressed together hard.

One of Hidan's hands supported his weight landing on his ass firmly, the other fisted his silky hair as Hidan's lips brushed on his not very gently.

"I don't even feel bad admitting to you that I fucking _adore_ you Dei... every inch of you, _everything_."

He was officially melting, his heart melting and he himself turned into a boneless mass of happiness because of those words, he thought he actually purred when Hidan laid him on the bed on his back and crawled on top of him like a huge feline, Hidan's fingers started to fiddle with his shirt buttons while Hidan's lips where kissing every patch of skin revealed in the process.

He believed Hidan, he could feel it by the way Hidan adored his skin, kissing it with the soft lips, his fingers started to curl again and he curled them in the silver locks making stray bangs fall over Hidan's face.

He felt no shyness when Hidan pulled his shirt to the sides exposing his chest, he wanted to feel those lips on every patch of his heated skin, that's why he arched slightly when he felt them brush his nipple, he gasped for air when the hot tongue sneaked out tracing it and flicking, shivers rocked his body and he closed his eyes enjoying, his mind turning all fuzzy and his skin tingling wherever Hidan touched him, his whole being felt tingly in a very good way. All his body hot and needy it was amazing how simply Hidan had got him in this amazing state.

"Hidan..." he breathed when the guy took his now hard nipple in the hot mouth sucking on it and playing the teeth over it putting pressure and then licking firmly, he heard Hidan growl in the back of the throat somewhat in an animal way, the vibrations only caused him to arch up towards that hot mouth to get more if he could.

When his other nipple was being treated the same way he heard himself whimper for more and his hips bucked up causing Hidan groan in unison with him when their erections touched firmly.

He grabbed Hidan's shirt pulling it over his friends head and Hidan answering his wish pulled the piece of fabric off throwing it away and then helped him out of his own shirt that was still on him, when he laid back Hidan pressed their parted mouths together once more and he could feel in the kiss how hot and bothered they both were.

Deidara didn't even know this state of his body, the sheer need was burning him and he was so anxious for more. His erection was hurting him, straining in his tight pants and his blood was on fire as Hidan kept pushing his tongue around in his mouth and then sucked on it lightly causing for his hips to buck up harshly. He moaned in the kiss sounding needy and almost desperate for more.

When Hidan pulled back smirking, he didn't care.

"Are you as needy as you sound Dei?"

He didn't care.

"Yes, yes..." he didn't feel shy to admit because Hidan _had_ to know, you see if Hidan would know the same Hidan would do the same thing the next time and he really wanted to feel this way on regular basis. His logic was simple.

Hidan's lips curled up some more as the guy grinded the hips down and he parted his mouth gasping, feeling the hard big bulge rub on his own, Hidan was driving him crazy.

"D-don't tease me, hm... Hidan." he dug his fingernails in Hidan's biceps.

And then he had to arch off the bed moaning a bit too loudly for his own liking because Hidan's hand laid on his needy crotch and stroked firmly.

Now, someone else's touch there felt so much better than his own. Gasping for air he failed to react in any way when Hidan was opening the button on his pants and pulled the fly down, he did react though when he felt strong fingers wrap around his length squeezing gently.

"Oh god." he moaned, bucking his hips up to feel more, with lust hazed eyes he saw his friend drink up his expressions as Hidan now pumped him gently, he couldn't stop moaning because of that hand and he couldn't utter a word right now, he was too busy to try and breathe.

"H-Hid-uah-an!" okay so that didn't sound very good but he intended to say that Hidan should probably stop the pumping because even though it was gentle he wasn't far from spurting it all out wherever.

Hidan's lips brushed on his ear and the pumping stopped, the hand sneaking out of his pants. He couldn't gather his thoughts enough to talk or object or anything else, he could only moan when the same hand pushed under him and into his pants grasping his ass cheek and squeezing it, Hidan growled breathing heavily on his ear, his hips bucked up and he hoped Hidan liked what he felt, he thought it is so because Hidan kind of moaned squeezing his soft flesh harder.

He remained laying on his back when Hidan pulled back and kneeled up on the bed, he took in the sight of his friend with the violet eyes lidded and lusty, the usually pale cheeks flushed, the perfect trim chest heaving and the platinum hair messed sexily, he didn't even want to imagine how his own long tresses were tangled from moving his head on the sheets.

Another shiver rocked his body when Hidan pulled his white pants off pretty much like a savage making him yelp and making his legs to be up in the air for a while as Hidan yanked the tight pants off, he chuckled when the fabric was off of him and he bent his legs on the sides of his friend, well, it seemed that Hidan was needy as well now.

The violet eyes were literally shining looking down at his naked and absolutely exposed form. It wasn't like he didn't feel shy at all, it was more like... he was shy but those violet eyes adored him just like his blue eyes adored the guy before him.

Their feelings really were mutual, mutual adoration, he believed in it... he believed. That's why he didn't feel like covering his crotch with his hands when the violet eyes moved over each patch of his skin, he let them.

He sat up and as soon as he did Hidan's hands went into his hair fisting them gently pressing their lips together once more, while in the kiss Deidara's hands sneaked for Hidan's jeans, fiddling with the tricky belt, he whined in the kiss when he simply seemed unable to open the damn thing.

Hidan chuckled pulling away from his lips and Hidan's hands brushed his hands away as his friend undid the belt and was about to do the rest, that's when he brushed Hidan's hands away, he wanted the pleasure to undress the guy if he could and Hidan didn't object.

he felt his friend watching him closely as he opened the button and then pulled down the fly exposing grey briefs and a large bulge, he was rather surprised when the first urge he felt and obeyed was to grab on that bulge to feel it.

Hidan groaned and jerked the hips forward roughly when he fist the hard length, he was shivering all over from the reaction he got from Hidan and from the size of his friend.

It was his turn to growl pretty much like an animal when he released the hard erection and curled his fingers in the jeans and briefs pulling the annoying fabric down the athletic hips and thighs, Hidan hissed at the feeling and he simply stared at the hard leaking arousal he exposed in the process, he blushed fiercely when he felt his mouth salivating. Oh dear, Hidan was right... he was pretty naughty.

Hidan disturbed his thoughts moving to get the jeans and underwear off completely and then Hidan laid him back on his back diving in his neck biting instead of kissing, the change was welcomed and he arched gasping when their naked arousals brushed together.

"Hidan...mmh." he whimpered thinking that it maybe wasn't the right way to urge the guy on but... he really was starting to worry that he might just randomly cum at any given moment.

"Mhm..." Hidan responded moving down to his chest and then to his belly button. "Getting there, Dei." Hidan breathed in his navel moving the hot tongue lower, that's when it kind of clicked to him where Hidan was steadily moving to... where Hidan was getting.

"Oh no Hidan, no!" he blurted out flinching and his erection twitching, feeling Hidan's hot breath on it he squirmed and grasped the sheets pushing himself on his elbows about to sit up and then run off.

The violet eyes locking with his made him blush furiously, maybe because his friend's hot lips were just an inch away from the leaking head of his cock.

Hidan ignored him completely laying down comfortably between his slender parted and still bent legs, he shivered and whimpered again feeling Hidan's tongue trace his inner thighs, his fingers curled in the sheets and his mind was going into the fuzzy mode again as the hot tongue kept drawing hot wet patterns on his thighs. Hidan's hands resting on his hips squeezing occasionally.

He gave up. Hidan could do whatever he wanted with him, if Hidan so wanted he could lick and suck everything there was to lick and suck, he would give in no matter what, he enjoyed it too much to say 'no' just because he felt shy.

He was watching his friend intently but the hot lick at the base of his length still caught him off guard, he jerked moaning and bucked his hips up in hopes for more. That's when Hidan's sparkling eyes looked right at him and the hot lips were smiling naughty at him.

"Don't hold back Dei, I'm gonna use your cum for lubricant." and with that said Hidan took the red tip in the hot mouth and he didn't even have the time to register the meaning of those words, he arched and his arms gave in, he fell back on the bed gasping for air with his eyes wide, this felt more than just good and he wasn't ready in any way, he felt the hot wet mouth move down on him engulfing him and he was moaning and hyperventilating and positively losing his mind.

"Oh god... H-Hidan... oh damn!" he gasped only half aware that his hand moved to fist soft hair.

And then there was suction applied and he arched off the bed with his mouth parted, his legs had mind of their own when they lifted up and laid on Hidan's broad shoulders with his heels digging in the back and his little toes curling in pleasure, Hidan bobbed his head sucking him rougher and growled on his length.

Deidara realised he's moaning maybe a bit too loud but there was no helping.

He wasn't familiar with such intense pleasure, he was losing it quickly, his hips bucked up sharply trying to get deeper and his heart raced, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, his abdomen muscles tightening and relaxing.

"Hidan ahh, I'm-hh!" he dug his heels in Hidan's back roughly lifting his backside up from the bed, burying his length in the hot mouth, Hidan apparently didn't mind he felt the guy groan, didn't hear it but he sure as hell felt it in the form of unbelievable vibrations.

He came undone when Hidan swallowed on his length and Hidan's hands grabbed both his ass cheeks roughly squeezing them, he was spiralling over the edge and he didn't care that his body was convulsing in odd ways, didn't care that he could hear his own loud mewls, he was too deep, too dazed, the orgasm was intense and he could feel Hidan's mouth move holding just the tip of his shaft in there as Hidan kept sucking, as if to get each drop out, horrified he heard Hidan swallow his cum.

He weakly pushed himself back on his elbows watching his friend with shameful eyes.

Hidan pulled back and Deidara's horror intensified when he saw the smirk and when he realised that Hidan's mouth wasn't exactly empty.

He was sure Hidan would grin widely about his expression if it would be empty, he made a low whimpering sound when Hidan stuck three fingers in the mouth and he could see a somewhat creamy liquid cover them as they moved in and out of the same mouth that pleasured him so good. Okay, now it clicked to him what Hidan meant when he said he will use his cum for lube.

Naughty Hidan.

The liquid substance was dripping between the digits as Hidan pulled them out of the mouth and Deidara with lidded eyes watched his friend swallow then and then give him a full blown smirk.

The whole scene aroused him all anew, he didn't lose his hardness and he shivered when Hidan hovered over him, he pulled the guy in the kiss, wanting to taste what Hidan tasted seemingly so willingly.

Salty, bitter...sex.

And now he was wondering how Hidan would taste...he gasped and flinched when the slick fingers sneaked between his legs and between his ass cheeks. Hidan pulling away from the kiss pressed the wet lips on his jaw line massaging the fingertips on his hole.

"Don't freak out, I'll be gentle... that's a promise." Hidan husked and he could only nod and move his bent legs higher exposing himself. Once more, he believed.

When the first finger invaded him, it didn't hurt, it felt all weird and awkward and alien but it didn't hurt and he fidgeted under Hidan when the finger wriggled in him apparently his own cum was a good lube, the thought almost made him chuckle but instead he whimpered when the finger left him just to push back inside fully, on instinct his legs jerked trying to close up, Hidan nudged his leg with the elbow and he obediently spread his them wider trying to breathe somewhat steadily.

The fact that Hidan too was breathing heavily calmed him. Hidan's soft lips brushing and kissing on his jaw line calmed him as well and the whole presence of Hidan's body, the feel of it aroused him beyond belief, even the finger up his ass aroused him even if before he had thought it must be the most unpleasant feeling of all. Far from that, as that digit kept pushing into him, he started to like it.

"Not hurting you?" Hidan breathed shakily pulling back slightly and looking in his face.

"No, hm..." he assured shaking his head in denial.

When he felt the second finger join the first one he bit on his lower lip refusing to let out the yelp, so it didn't feel all great, it burned a bit and the feeling of being stretched there was more than just alien but it wasn't all that bad. And Hidan was being nice and gentle, slow in his moves.

"Still okay?"

"Still okay..." he answered unable to take his eyes off of Hidan's violet ones.

"Move your legs around me, Dei." Hidan husked and he watched the violet eyes squint shut, he could only wonder why. But he did obey in instant lifting his legs and locking them around Hidan's hips, Hidan moaned then, it was a low and needy moan, god, he loved it.

"Fuck, you're so tight."

Oh that's why, Hidan was simply needy. Heh.

His smirk vanished from his face when the third finger pushed into him, forcefully, he whimpered feeling his muscles part to let it inside unwillingly, his body started to shake and now his eyes squinted shut for different reasons though, now this hurt... he kept quiet and breathed through his nose as his lips sealed shut not to let out painful sounds. The fingers stilled.

When he opened his mouth urging Hidan to kiss and Hidan did, he felt his body relaxing and only when he felt his muscles calm around the intruding digits, Hidan started to move them again. Okay, this was okay... Hidan knew what he was doing, he trusted.

The hot tongue pushed in his mouth and the fingers pushed into him, he moaned surprising himself... the fingers didn't feel bad... still odd and all such things but there was just something... something that urged him to buck his hips up to get more and when he did buck his hips up Hidan pulled away from his lips groaning, the violet eyes scanned his face and he arched slightly when Hidan pushed into him harder, his ass pushed back again involuntary. He saw Hidan give a little smirk that maybe made his blush deeper, Hidan really was naughty... the very being of Hidan screamed naughty and really, that's why he liked his friend so much.

"You had no problems telling me how you felt before... don't stop." Hidan said or more like demanded and yes he felt his blush spread to his neck when Hidan's fingers slid into him deeply.

"F-feels... good, Hidan...hm." He was rewarded with a groan from Hidan and the naughty smirk on the hot lips pressed on his neck sucking harshly, okay there would be a blossoming purple bruise, Hidan was marking him, he liked it, he would want to leave his own mark on the guy somewhere, saying 'mine'... all his, only his.

"Hidan..." surely he was prepared good enough.

He moaned loudly and arched off the bed his chest meeting the muscled one of Hidan's when the digits started to push into him hard and rather fast.

"Oh god... Hidan no, too much, ahhh..."

The fact that he was getting finger-fucked surely did wonders with his face colour but it also did wonders with his body in general, he growled and felt the pre-cum leak out of his erection as it twitched and he couldn't help but push his little ass back, not caring that he couldn't match his moves with the fingers simply because they moved too fast.

"Hidan!" and that was a whine for more, he threw his head back and moaned with his mouth parted, his body jerking along with each rough move of Hidan's hand, he heard the squishy sounds, he was going crazy. And Hidan simply didn't stop, not giving him a chance to gather himself or even as much as take one oxygen filled breath.

"Hidan..." he choked, hearing the sheets tear from his fingers, then Hidan stopped pulling the digits out of him and he relaxed gasping for air looking at the violet eyed _demon_ with lidded eyes.

His body was shaking and he didn't know how he should let the guy know that it would be nice if they would get to the last part. His trembling hand cupped Hidan's cheek and he lifted his head up from the pillow to brush his lips on the soft ones of Hidan's.

Hidan didn't wait till he would figure out what to say, Hidan's lips crushed on his and he melted into the sloppy and messy kiss with their tongues wrestling even though Hidan was surely winning. He felt his friends hand move between them and since it didn't touch him he thought Hidan was preparing himself.

He felt the hot tip of the erection rub against his twitching hole, his legs around Hidan flexed trying to pull the guy into himself, Hidan pulling away from his lips searched his eyes.

"Dei..." Hidan started and he already knew what Hidan will ask so he didn't let him finish because god damn it... how needy he was.

"Yes, I'm sure... can't you tell how fucking ready and needy I am, hm." he suspected it wasn't what Hidan wanted to hear... oh, well he might as well give his lover what he wanted.

"I... I want you." he said and that apparently worked because he felt pressure as Hidan started to push his hips forward. Not caring about the pain that surely would come, his legs helped Hidan pulling the hips into himself, he arched back whimpering when the big head forced its way through the tight muscles, stretching him more than the fingers could.

"Oh fuck..." his body went tense all over, his nails dug into Hidan's back and his eyes squinted shut, thankfully Hidan stopped because of the low cry he emitted, he gasped for air chewing his lower lip harshly, okay, this was odd, this was hurting him, and Hidan was too damn big... but it felt oddly satisfying, he started to pull the man in with his legs again and Hidan apparently catching up started to push forward again, till he had to whimper again when the length was in him half way, once more thankful that Hidan stopped he wondered can he really take it, he felt hot tears slide down his cheeks and he whimpered pretty much like a kicked puppy, his legs shaking and his ass hurting his nails probably drawing blood on Hidan's back.

"Hidan..." he gasped out trying to voice his doubts.

Through his tears he saw his best friend push up and then a gentle hand cupped his cheek and a thumb stroked away his tear. "Just breathe Dei, it will get better... relax." Hidan's lips pressed on his gently, that relaxed him, the hot tongue stroking his distracted him from the burning pain lower and he stopped digging his nails into the flesh, while still in the kiss Hidan started to push forward again, he whimpered but this time Hidan didn't stop.

When Hidan finally stopped he felt fuller than ever, hurting... but oddly he liked the feeling of Hidan inside of him. his eyes were closed and he was very grateful that Hidan didn't move for now, he felt Hidan's hot breaths on his neck when Hidan dived with the face in there and stilled completely, not realising his own actions he moved his fingers into Hidan's hair drawing small circles on his friends scalp, strange maybe but it calmed him so he kept doing it hoping Hidan didn't mind.

It got better, the pain faded even though he realised it will come back when Hidan would start moving, but still he was anxious to feel better and it was ought to get better at some point... he really hoped it would... but since Hidan said it would get better, he believed Hidan.

"Hidan..."

"Mmm?"

"Make it better, hm..." he said and wasn't surprised at all when Hidan pushed up on his hands and he saw a small smirk on the handsome face, god he loved that smirk and those violet lusty eyes and... he simply adored.

Hidan kissed him, deeply and differently, he had to moan when the hot tongue thrust in his mouth as if trying to show him what Hidan was about to do with some other part of his body, that other part wasn't hurting anymore, he was relaxed absolutely and he thought he was had stretched enough but it still hurt or more like stung and burned when Hidan pulled out of him going slowly, he seriously couldn't take it without screaming if Hidan would go fast.

They parted from the kiss and he was left watching his friend's pleasured face as Hidan slowly thrust back into him. And then all over again... and again... and again...

Deidara felt his cheeks heat up when he realised that he now actually loved the feeling of that big man-meat pushing into him repeatedly... oh dear.

Surprised he watched his best friend's turned lover's face, the pleasure was there and he blushed harder when the purplish eyes opened and looked at him intently, he wondered can Hidan see that he liked it now, the smirk on those lips said it all... probably Hidan could tell because his back arched slightly and his ass started to push back slightly and shyly or probably because he looked surprised. Strange how he didn't feel pain or burning or anything of the sort anymore, he just felt Hidan, moving deliciously in and out of him.

He couldn't resist but smile when Hidan's smirk grew wider. Damn Hidan for knowing him too good. And damn himself for knowing Hidan all too well... "You were...ahh... just thinking about... hm cherries, weren't you?" he managed to breathe out, smirking wider when Hidan chuckled breathlessly.

"Yeah, I was..." Hidan confirmed thrusting harder on that last word causing him to arch and moan for real, oh he guessed this was where he started to feel the real pleasure... and damn as Hidan kept thrusting getting deeper and deeper he couldn't take it anymore. There was no point to hide it anyway, he let the moans out and arched pulling Hidan into himself fiercely, at least tried to... Hidan didn't let him... it made him squirm.

"Hidan, h-harder..." he moaned blushing, thinking about hiding his blushed face but hearing Hidan growl like an animal he though he doesn't have to, Hidan loved to hear it, he could tell. And he never was one to keep quiet through anything, sex wouldn't be one of those things.

"Oh yes!" he gasped excited when Hidan pushed up some more and shoved in him harder, fulfilling his wanting instantly, that was nice how he could order Hidan around.

"Faster."

He got it faster instantly... he was loving this to the boot. He would chuckle madly about his power over the guy but he simply couldn't, the feeling of Hidan taking him so nicely was taking over him.

"Hidan..." he breathed again now not sure what he wanted Hidan to do, he just wanted more. The violet eyes were beaming at him, finally he could see Hidan affected by the pleasure enough to make the guy breathe erratically and make low grunts and growls, he loved those sounds.

"Ready for more?" Hidan asked and he could only nod in approval. .

Hidan stopped to kneel up completely and then he groaned in shame when Hidan's strong hands grabbed his legs putting them on the broad shoulders and then the hands laid on his hips firmly lifting his backside off the bed completely, he wasn't completely exposed so it was okay but nothing in the whole world could prepare him for what happened next. Hidan slammed in him hard and rough and pulled him on the huge length by his hips.

He screamed and he realised it only with the corners of his mind because the pleasure he felt was blinding, numbing, excruciating. He knew about the prostate so he knew what happened just now, he knew Hidan had hit it with strength, but still he couldn't be ready for it... he felt his ass wriggle in circles and he heard himself mewl loudly as the big cock was rubbing on the same blessed spot, the feeling was so good... so damn good, he could just wriggle himself like that till he would come. He heard Hidan growl and murmur something but he didn't understand it.

"More... Hidan, more." he pleaded writhing and grasping the sheets and then screamed again when Hidan gave him what he asked for, starting to bang into him in a fast and rough...then his eyes popped open blankly staring into the ceiling trying not to scream but loud moans and mewls escaped him anyway, he averted his eyes on Hidan with the face flushed with the lips parted gasping for air and groaning looking down at the point where they joined.

Naughty... too bad he couldn't see.

Their heated skin smacked together with noise now, he heard each slap, at each thrust and then he heard the squishy sounds coming from their joining point, judging from the way Hidan hissed and threw the head back starting to pound in harder said that his friend loved this intercourse just as he did... and he did.

"So good oh god, so good." dazed, he couldn't describe the way he felt... he felt everything so intensified... so strong.

He watched the biceps flex on Hidan's arms as the guy kept pulling him on the hard arousal pleasuring him, he spreading his legs wide supporting them on those strong arms, Hidan feeling that gasped and the violet eyes snapped down taking in his new position.

"What a sight..." Hidan breathed out.

"Hidan, I'm...so clo-ose!" he choked out, throwing his head back moaning, he realised Hidan might not quite be as close as he was, but he wasn't sure he could take this fierce pleasure for much longer.

"I am too, Dei..." Hidan rasped out and he felt his legs being moved around Hidan's waist where he kept them pulling the man into himself, Hidan leaned down laying over him again and never stopped the moving hips, the thrusts hard and rough and now somewhat slow... each thrust though made him feel as if he is hit by a truck, each shove made him emit very much undignified and unmanly sounds, not that he cared and Hidan visibly loved it.

Their lips met again and they both filled it with moans and groans, and then he filed it with another loud mewl when Hidan's fingers wrapped around his shaft starting to pump it. He was gone, gone to heaven, yeah.

"Hidan, uaahh..." he moaned out surely too loudly but it couldn't be helped because he was letting it all out, his body arched and convulsed and he couldn't stop moaning and mewling with his arms pulling Hidan as close as possible, he had never felt anything like it and he couldn't believe the intensity of this orgasm and he was sure for all hundred percent that no other could ever make him feel this good.

When he was emptied he opened his blue eyes weakly, his body still jerking from Hidan's thrusts that now had become desperate and then he watched the violet eyes squint shut and for a moment there Hidan looked almost like he's in pain but not quite, his friends expression was really thrilling when he cummed... Hidan was too sexy, too good, perfect. Worth his adoration.

"Dei... mhh...ah!" those were low growls coming from his sex-god and he shivered all through because he actually felt hot liquid fill him up, the same kind of hot liquid that he had sprayed between their bodies just seconds ago, he observed his friends climax with awe.

When Hidan's face relaxed and Hidan's hips stopped jerking he put both of his hands on Hidan's neck pulling the man into a short kiss after which Hidan went limp over him, pressing the face in his sweaty neck breathing hot breaths there as he was stroking Hidan's back while staring into the ceiling smiling somewhat dumbly.

He could fall asleep just like that, all messy and sweaty and sticky and satisfied, well maybe he would have to roll Hidan off first his breathing was somewhat strained because his friend was much heavier than him. But for now he liked to feel that body.

Their breathing became calm and he was still smiling dumbly wondering was Hidan exhausted and sleeping.

"Hidan?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't breathe, hm."

Hidan pushed up, both of them groaning when Hidan slipped out of him with a wet feel to it, Hidan rolled to the side and laid on the back sighing shakily.

He didn't think on it much as he scooted close and nuzzled up to his friend, pressing his face on the firm chest, Hidan apparently didn't mind because a strong arm pushed under his head and the hand laid on his shoulder.

"Do I have to say it, or you realised it already, hm?" he whispered smiling, Hidan couldn't see that smile because he was facing their naked bodies but he was sure his friend could hear it in his voice.

"I realised it but you have to say it." Hidan replied and he heard a smile in those words as well.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dei, from the very beginning."

...

_An: now you go 'awww'...or 'man, that was lame.'... Oh well, let me know what you think and thank you for reading. Sorry if it just wasted your time._


End file.
